Only the good die young!
by thedoctorinarendell
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts never really happened, Bellatrix killed Voldemort in a fit of rage and jealousy. Dumbledore died while finding and killing horcruxes. Draco Malfoy switched to the side of the good guys and cedric diggory is not dead changing my name
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

* * *

**~Luna P.O.V.~ **

I wake knowing today is the day my life turns into a chapter. I'm entering an American muggle high school. Soon there's a knock on my bedroom door, I role onto my side and find Cedric's standing there. "good morning cedric, how are you?" I ask

"fine, a little home sick, Harry sent me to make sure you were up." he seems off

"you miss England don't you?" I say. He nods and walks off.

I wonder over to my closet and find a violet long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans and my blue converse. I'm ready to face today.

* * *

**~Cedric P.O.V.~**

I knock on Luna's door to see if she's awake, she rolls on her side and starts talking to me, "fine, a little homesick, Harry sent me to wake you up," I change the subject, I know we're close but I like her more than I should, she doesn't need another person to lose. I nod and walk off before I can say something stupid to her.

I miss every one in England sure, but she lost most of her friends, Neville's dead, tortured while Luna was watching and was killed after she begged to be taken instead. Hermione is in a comma and Ron and Ginny are M.I.A but are thought to be dead. Harry's the only long term friend she's got left. Draco and I just started as her friend a month or so ago. I sit on the couch waiting for the others. I miss cho as well but she was a friend… I had too many "friends" so cho isn't much of a loss. I don't know how today is going to work but if it does I'll be happy.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? Have seggestions for the next chapter? If so reveiw and read on when a new chapter is posted. not posting next chapter until i get five reveiws from different people!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: oh yeah chapter one, and I am ssssoooo sorry about being gone so long. I've had like no time since Christmas, because I've been at school and home and rehearsal, it's so hard to think strait. But with out further adieu, the next installment of only the good die young!

* * *

~Draco POV~

I watch as everyone rushes around the open kitchen living room area, I don't want to start school today, I think it's too soon for Luna and Harry, but we need to act like muggles, like nothing ever went wrong.

"Luna stop that right now!" Cedric chides her.

"Let her have some fun, who's it gonna hurt Ced, no one that's who," I respond, Luna looks ready to cry.

"We've got to go anyway," Harry talks for the first time in weeks to anyone but himself or Luna.

As the crisp September air touches my face, I realize it's far warmer here then it was in England. My green and gray sweater over a white tee shirt and jeans seem far too hot to manage today. It doesn't feel right not wearing a uniform. My carrier bag clings to my chest.

I reach for Luna's hand and intertwine my fingers with hers, and for the first time since we have arrived in Ohio she smiles, a smile so genuine I can't help laugh…

* * *

~Sam POV~

It really sucks being the new kid. I'm most likely to be the only one too. All I know is I've got a fresh start, I don't have to be a dork any more… Maybe I'll even get a girl friend, hm? Oh shit! I just drove past the parking lot. This is going to be a rough day…

* * *

~Luna POV~

I walk out of my first class dazed. Math makes absolutely no sense. Hopefully my other classes will.

I walk into the room with the same number that is on my time table. English… this can't be too hard. There's one free desk let and it's next to a boy with nearly the same color hair as Draco. I sit next to him and his eyes remain focused on the board, which has nothing written on it.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi," he responds.

"I'm Luna Lovegood,"

"I'm Sam Evans, it's nice to meet you Luna."

"And you, you seem rather lonely, don't you have any friends?"

"Well I'm new here, and my friends live out in California."

"Oh, I thought we were friends, but I guess…"

"That's not what I ment, but I mean my old friends are in California. That's what I ment."

I sigh as the teacher comes in, because Sam and my conversation has to end.

* * *

So what did you think five more reviews/ subscribs to my story... it could take a longer time to get the next chapter up, i lost like alot of writting for this fic


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys I am so sorry it took so long to get this written so I'm typing in bulk so I can get it done thanks for not losing faith in me!

* * *

~Luna POV~

I talk to Sam for the rest of the day up until last period, history. I sit in the only available seat next to a boy who seems to have a high sense of fashion. I sit he's talk to a girl behind us, not noticing I've sat down. I sit there and stare at a map of England, the longing to add things is unbearable, but I can't it would bring unwanted attention. "Are you alright?" the boy next to me asks.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. The map is just wrong. It's not that big a mistake, it could just be an old map I suppose." I tell him

"Alright, by the way, I'm Kurt Hummel, and you are?''

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt. You're the second person to have even acknowledged me today." I tell him.

"Well welcome to McKinley, where you need to be athletic to be noticed or a glee clubber to be slushied," Kurt says honestly. "So, what brings you here?" he asks as the bell rings. "Don't worry, the teacher hardly ever comes he writes the assignment on the broad and leaves us to our own devices."

"You Americans are very interesting, in England it was rare that you had a free moment. Well any way I've come here because, well something happened and they sent me and three others here to get over this tragedy. So that's why we're here." I tell Kurt.

He looks me over," that is far too drab for someone with your personality."

"Excuse me?" I don't understand what he's saying to me.

"Luna I know we just met but, you need a new style, this whole plain Jane thing isn't working for you. You need to come shoping with me so I can help you blend in and maybe, become popular? Make some friends other then rejects."

"Sure I'd love to, I'll just tell my friends and we can go."

"Just text them,"

"Text?"

"On your cell… you don't know what a cell phone is? Oh my god, alright we'll have to fix that." And the bell rings signaling the day's end.

I walk out into the hall and see Cedric immediately. "hey, Ced! Hey wait up!" he turns around "Ced, I'm going shopping with a new mate I met today, I'll be home before dark."

"no, you need to come home." He tells me

"Ced, I don't want to fight with you, but you are not responsible for me and I'm not responsible for you." I run back over to Kurt.

I tell him everything's alright and we set off with three girls named Rachel Mercedes and Quinn.

~Kurt POV~

When we get to the mall Luna is awestruck by the mall she said it's the biggest shopping plaza she's ever seen, and it's relatively small. We head over to the gap to see if we can get her any thing there she picks out a suede jacket, and a pair of jeans. I leave to go get smoothies leaving Luna in the trusted hands of Mercedes.

~Quinn POV~

"So Luna, any guys you think are cute?" I ask impatiently

"I'm not quite over the last guy I dated," she answers sheepishly.

"Did he break your heart? Or was it the move?" Rachel bluntly chimes in.

"No, he died…" she's ready to cry.

"Did you love him?" Mercedes asks

"Yes, and he loved me, I miss him and everyone in England," Luna tells us

* * *

AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, they will be getting longer so I can play catch up with what I've written, and this was a filler chapter anyways.


	4. new posting info very important

okay, so here's the scoop:

Hey guys I finally got my laptop! The only drawback… I can't keep files for more than a week seeing as this is a school laptop, and is only meant for school stuff so every Friday I am posting a new chapter of each fic I'm writing. And yes I know it's Sunday but I tried to type this yesterday and Friday, I was like I'm too tired to even try this shit and I have to work tomorrow(as in sat. and sun.) so I'll finish it tomorrow while "doing my homework" lol so enjoy and review. i'll post a new chapter tomorrow and then one on Friday, so that's 2 in one week lucky you guys! so you get one Monday and Friday! or Thursday if i'm working Friday or seeing the lion king with my buddies! just keep your eyes peeled for a new chapter!

love you guys,

~rainbowchipBroadwaylover

A.K.A ILuvRumbleroar


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys I finally got the file back, like I said I can only keep files for so long… and if they aren't saved to my desktop well let's just say… I can't access the file unless I'm in school… so today I had to move the file into my desktop. And here it is after waiting like three months chapter 3 enjoy and review. an i know i promised you guys one tomorrow but it's not gonna happen unless i'm so creative tonight that a chapter just flows.

* * *

~Luna POV~

I walk into first period, dazed and ready to take a nap. I can't believe what Cedric did last night, and he did it while my friends were over! We had to explain to the office this morning he was home sick and took a plane back to England… I wonder if he made it all the way to England...

Sam is waiting in a seat keeping the one next to him open, I assume it's for me. "Hey Luna" Sam calls me over.

"Hello Sam, how are you?" I ask in a chipper voice, too chipper for my normalcy. He knows something's up but like a good friend, he says nothing about it.

"I'm good and you?" he asks in reply.

"Well it could be worse, Cedric left this morning to go back to England." I say quietly.

" That's pretty sudden," Sam comments.

"I thought he might do something like that at some point…" but in reality I didn't think he'd jeopardies himself, Draco, Harry and I like that. Hopefully he went to a safe house.

"Do you to talk about it anymore?" He asks.

"No, I just can't wait until three o'clock!" I say quickly changing the subject.

" Why what's at three?" Sam asks curiously

"I'm auditioning for glee, you could too if you wanted…" I suggest to Sam.

"No, I'm really busy with football" he tells me voiding eye contact. I turn away from him and focus on on the assignment.

* * *

-6 ½ hours later-

I join Kurt Rachel Quinn and Mercedes in the choir room after school so I can quickly practice before my audition. Soon people start entering the room some of the girls stare at me, most of the guys gawk at me as if I'm not even real.

A man enters the room and begins to write on the board. I sit there not really understanding what's going on, when a blonde raises her hand. The man turns around after writing "a new year a new us" on the board.

"Yes Brittney?" he asks her

"Who's that girl with Kurt?" she asks bluntly. I feel inhuman by the way she says it.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." I reply in the same false chipper tone I used on Sam this morning.

"Your name is Luna Luna Lovegood?" she asks in a quizzical tone

"Brit, only one Luna." The girl next to her says.

"Oh" the blonde says less confusion in her voice.

"well Luna, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Schuster , but most kids call me Mr. Schue." The man tells me

"it's nice to meet you too!" I feel that I'm trying too hard I shouldn't be I feel perfectly fine…

~Sam POV~

I can't get Luna out of my mind. I don't understand why though. It's just I feel that if I don't act on my feelings someone will snatch her up from under me. Maybe it's just my imagination…

~Artie POV~

I watch the new girl as she sings, her voice is soft and sweet, it invites me in and makes me forget about Tina and Mike, if only for a second… but I feel like I should give this feeling a chance and Luna seems nice enough… maybe this is it…

~Puck POV~

That new girl… what's her name? lunar? Oh well I just need to find a way to sex her up!

~will POV~

I watch the guys drooling over Luna, except for the guys with girlfriends. I can understand Puckermen, but Artie?

* * *

AN: And there you have it! And remember There will NOT be a new one tomorrow seeing as it took me 5 days to type this up… unless you comment and give me some love and ideas of where to go other wise no new one tomorrow! but next week I will try to get a couple posted. Happy reading guys! {tomorrow is friday the 22nd}


	6. Chapter 4

AN: guys hopefully this chapter is okay I'm trying to get it out as soon as I could I even spent my lunch break at school writing it.

~Harry POV~

I meet up with Kurt and Luna at the Lima Bean; I assume it's a coffee shop. Luna greets me with a hug, while Kurt greets me with a small smile. "Luna, I just found another branch on my family tree, there is a family, the Anderson's." I tell her sadly.

"So you did have other living relative's?" She asks me.

"I guess I did, but they're mug…" I stop myself forgetting we aren't in the privacy of our home.

"Harry, I told Kurt what a muggle is," Luna tells me. I'm shocked

"It's your part of England's name for Americans, right?" Kurt asks. I feel sudden relief.

"Yes oh course, I just didn't want to offend anyone, it feels like a bad thing to say now." I make the excuse so that hopefully it sounds truthful.

~Luna POV~

I try to make an excuse to leave Harry and Kurt alone, but they want me to stay I keep telling them I have someone to meet but they just keep me glued to the conversation. "Harry I really need to go, I need to call my dad before he goes to bed."

"Oh sure Luna" he smiles and turns back to Kurt. It reminds me of what Neville was always like. And in this moment I realize what I want, a long passionate kiss from Neville.

~Neville POV~

I sit watching her as she leaves the coffee shop, can I face her after everything she's been through? I mean I'm supposed to be dead. Maybe I'll just fallow her out. I get up calmly and rush towards the door hoping harry doesn't see me although it's hard not to…

~Harry POV~

I watch someone go out, he reminds me of Neville. I feel like I should stop him make sure it's just someone else, because Neville should be dead, but I can't do that to Kurt, I just can't get up and leave. "Kurt, would you excuse me" I know I need to do this

"Sure," he replies. I fallow this guy out into the parking lot. He's looking around.

"Need some help, Neville?" I ask seeing if he'll crack

"My name isn't Neville" he replies coolly

~Luna POV~

I see harry talking to someone, but I can't see the other person. I decide to go over and make sure harry is okay. I feel like I'm walking a millimeter an hour, my heart is racing, my head is pounding and the world is slowing. As the person comes into view, I realize it's someone I saw for a millisecond in glee, as I get closer I know it's him, I know he's Neville.

"Neville!" I yell to take his attention from harry "Neville" but he doesn't turn around to face me.

AN: okay I know what you're thinking

Learn to spell

Where the hell did Neville come from and why did Cedric leave? And finally

Which new direction is Neville really?

That will be answered in the next chapter, but think about it! make a guess and send you're guess to me and i'll post username of those who guess correctly


	7. author's note!

Hey guys

if you don't comment, i'll still write but it might not be how you guys want writer is only as great as their support and right now you guys are my support i need you to get through the week so please review and let me know your thoughts. and the story will start to fall apart and then hell breaks lose... i need you guys you're my only hope!

love you guys,

~rainbowchipBroadwaylover

A.K.A ILuvRumbleroar


	8. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, new stuff:

I have a four day weekend

That means I can type type type!

That also means

chores

work,(2 days)

project runway

glee (for the thousandth time)

biggest loser

fan fiction

and homework

Yay for being super busy so I will definitely have another chapter up by Monday( the most is four which will not happen unless they're short little things)… so enjoy!

~Neville POV~

I hear Luna calling my name I make certain not to turn around; I can't let them know what I did.

"Neville you need to turn around," harry says, and when I don't harry spins me around. Luna's right there tears in her eyes; the first thing she does is slap me.

"You ass! You absolute git!" she runs to just get away from me. I just hold my check. Harry isn't there when I turn around.

~Harry POV~

I tell Kurt that Luna needs me to stay with her, and that I would talk to him later. He doesn't push to know what's wrong with Luna.

When we get home I send Luna to the living room. Draco comes into the kitchen while I'm making Luna tea. "What's wrong with Luna?" he asks quietly.

"Not now, she's been through hell this past year, she just needs to break down and build herself back up.

He nods and retreats to his room.

I bring Luna her tea which she just holds and sits in a curled up position. I sit with her, to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret later. I turn on some music so she can relax a little.

~Luna POV~

I can't believe Neville's alive, what I can't even comprehend is he never even tried to contact me. He never looked back, never even told me he was okay.

I'm so mad and yet I love him too much for words. Kurt continuously texts me and asks what's wrong. I tell him I've had a mental breakdown. He asks to come over, and I agree. When Kurt arrives I realize he brought Rachel Quinn and Mercedes. "Kurt, I thought you were coming alone…" tears are ready to flow. I can tell Kurt realizes he's made a mistake.

"Luna, I can bring them home, and come back…" but I cut him off

"No, they can stay, I just need someone to talk to." I say and the tears come flying out.

"Luna what's wrong?" Quinn asks while hugging me.

"Why don't we go inside" Rachel suggests.

I tell them everything, and I mean everything except for the fact Neville is still alive. They marvel at the truth I've been hiding from them for nearly two weeks. "Luna, how do we really know you're a witch?" Rachel asks.

"Fine," I pull out my wand. I focus on her water glass, "_Accio Glass_!" I say strongly. The glass flies out of her hand and lands in mine. "Do you believe me now?" I ask.

~Neville POV~

I feel like I could float on air, but more so I feel my heart sinking. I didn't expect to see her like this, i saw her on the first day, but after then I've avoided her or any of them for that matter. I need to talk to her, make certain everything is okay with her.

AN: okay so chapter 5 is done and you still don't know who Neville is… next chapter I promise…


	9. Chapter 6

Hey guys this might be a hard chapter to get through, I'm warning you, I found it to be deep and saddening… and I wrote it! So read it and enjoy

~Luna POV~

I watch him and wait for whatever is to come. I have an awful feeling about the near future. Kurt assures me nothing bad will happen.

At the next glee rehearsal I stand up and offer my song first. "I'd like to do _Sally's Song_ from _Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas_," I say aloud

_I sense there's something in the wind__  
__That seems like tragedy's at hand__  
__And though I'd like to stand by him__  
__Can't shake this feeling that I have__  
__The worst is just around the bend___

_And does he notice my feelings for him?__  
__And will he see how much he means to me?__  
__I think it's not to be___

_What will become of my dear friend?__  
__Where will his actions lead us then?__  
__Although I'd like to join the crowd__  
__In their enthusiastic cloud__  
__Try as I may, it doesn't last___

_And will we ever end up together?__  
__no, I think not, it's never to become__  
__For I am not the one_

Kurt gives me a look telling me it was not the right choice. Mr. Schue claps, everyone else but Neville looks at me as though I have five heads. I sit down ashamedly. Neville looks at me and I turn away from him.

~Neville POV~

I listen to what Luna sings carefully, I know now is the best time to talk to her. "Luna, can I take you out for coffee?" I ask with Kurt right next to her. She looks to him for guidance. He nods to give the_ stamp of approval. _She sighs.

"Alright, but just one cup" She walks out with me at her side.

When we get to the coffee shop, we sit at an intimate table where everyone can see us. She stares at her cup for a good ten minutes before taking a sip. "What do you want to ask me?" I say to her.

"why?" is her question

"why what?" I reply

"Why did you leave me there? Why did you pretend to die? Why didn't you tell me you were fine?" she says. Her words hit me harshly, they're fair, but oh so harsh.

"Well I was wounded from Bellatrix but never killed, I don't know what happened all of a sudden I assumed the life of a kid, and seeing as I was crippled it worked out perfectly for everyone." I tell her. She stands up and leaves without saying a word. I fallow her out but don't stop her from driving away.

~Luna POV~

Kurt calls me a soon as he's sure I should be home. "So how'd it go with Artie?" he asks.

"Kurt, the other day, I wasn't totally honest with you," I tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asks in shock

"well recently I learned that Neville is still alive,"

"what?"

"yeah, he was wounded never killed, crippled for lack of a better term."

"Are you telling me that Artie and Neville are one in the same?"

"yes" I sob.

"how can that be? I've known Artie since kindergarten, it just…"

"Kurt, I don't know, it's just I've loved Neville for so long, it just seems like love can find way for me…"

"What about Sam?" Kurt asks plainly.

"Kurt… i… i… I ju… just.." I can't finish

~Kurt POV~

Luna's a mess the next day at school. I pull her into the bathroom before she can do anything else. Her eyes are red and puffy, her nose is red and swollen, and her hair is like a giant bush of dirty blonde. I take a brush to her hair. "Luna, you need to be who you are, not this sad sack you're becoming."

"Kurt, I've been the outsider my entire life, and Neville loved me for that reason, but he had a million chances to contact me, but he never did. So it's obvious he lied to me all that time. And I truly loved him…" tears are falling down her face.

"Luna, he probably freaked out after appearing in a new place. Why would he want to talk to you now if there wasn't something between you? And you know what I saw yesterday? I saw that love was in his eyes, he had the intention on making you his."

~Draco POV~

I feel lost as I walk around school this morning. Neville's been alive this whole time? But Aunt Bellatrix had told me she killed the little blood traitor. But how is he still alive? Unless, Luna's will to give up her life because of love, saved him, like Harry's mother had done for him…

I head to the auditorium and just stand on the stage, I feel comfortable here, like the world is full of light and I think of something to do on this stage. Then a song comes to mind.

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I finish to clapping from the vast amount of seats in front of me. I look around to find a blonde girl. "You're good," she says as if it were obvious to the entire world.

"Thanks," is my shy reply

"I'm Quinn by the way" she says with a small smile

"I'm Draco…"

Okay guys if it wasn't deep enough for you sorry, but I can't please everyone. So I hope you enjoyed and aren't getting too bored with me…


	10. Chapter 7 and other info

Hey guys… I feel uninspired right now so if this chapter sucks it's because I'm stressed and upset and haven't slept more than two hours a night so let's see how well my brain works. This is the last chapter of this fic but I will explain more at the end.

~Hermione POV~

In my nearly dead state, I can access anything I want to know. It's a gift and a curse. I look for Ron he's still alive, but just barely… Ginny's dead, she visits often and asks me to come with her, just give up the life I'm clinging on to, and I want too but I can't let go. I need to warn Harry and everyone else. Something's coming and it could mean the end of the world. I feel a shudder through my nonexistent state; it's time to wake up.

"Her eyes are open!" someone yells "Hermione can you hear me?" I move or shake my head to tell them I'm back with the real world. I need to find Luna to tell her what I've found out.

~Luna POV~

I sit in my room with quill in hand, parchment on my desk. Something comes to mind as I learn of the French uprising of 1832. I feel as though I know more than they are telling us.

There is a slight tapping at the window. A tiny owl is at the window, it has to be Pig. I let the small bird in. "how did you find your way here?" I ask the bird. Pig tweets happily and drops he letter in his beak. I pick up the note and read

_Dear Luna,_

_I have much to tell you but for now, I will tell you I am going to see you with-in the next couple weeks_

_Love Hermione_

I smile at this, she's alive this is great. "Harry" I yell running out of my room.

~Neville POV~

Luna's been avoiding me since our awkward talk in the coffee shop. I feel like I've messed up, this time it could really be the end.

~Sam POV~

Ever since Luna had her date with that Artie kid she's been depressed. She is the same anymore I have the biggest feeling of déjà vu. But it could just be a memory of a book or some

-2 weeks later-

~Hermione POV~

Once I'm settled in i call Luna into my room. "Luna I have to tell you something important, something about your past… Your very distant past…"

I know the chapter is short but this story is done… finally I get a story done…. Anyway, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. There will be a sequel which will be glee/les miserables, named Dreaming With a Broken Heart. It's something I started in history and was like yes this will be freaking awesome! So look for that within the next few days to a week. And by the way, from the 11th to the 17th of November I will not have access to internet so I will try to get the prolog up before I leave thanks for reading hope you take a look at the sequel…

Love you guys


	11. Surprise, I'm back

**AN: Hey all of this stories followers, ****I hope you are all well.**** This is a notice about this story. Guess what it's time for me to do a rewrite and make it even better! I'd love to hear if anyone's interested, and if you have suggestions on how to make it better I'd love that too. Also there may or may not be a different title for it, I'm really not sure. I'm actually going to try to make the chapters longer and try to stick to some kind of plot this time. And of course I will keep it to classic Glee (A.K.A before this show screwed everyone's potential to be something more than whiny idiots) So just send me something to let me know. **


End file.
